Non-Volatile Memory Express (NVMe) is a standard for accessing non-volatile storage media attached via PCI Express (PCIe) bus. NVMe may be used with a variety of non-volatile storage media, such as solid state drives (SSDs). An alternative implementation of NVMe is NVMe over Fabrics, which is a technology specification designed to enable NVMe message-based commands to transfer data between a host computer and a target solid-state storage device or system over a network, such as Ethernet, Fibre Channel, and InfiniBand.